mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
World Game
This is a not-map-game map-game. It's weird, and it probably won't work. Procedure # Game starts with four players. # A blank maps will be posted and to take a "turn" in which people make an edit to the map and add a nation. # After each map edit someone will post as to what nation they added, and give a breif (1-2 paragraph) description of added nation. # Don't make your nation super massive. # Turns may be a day (starting at 10:30 UTC), but if everyone has gone a new turn will start. Map for that turn will be replaced so they do not add up. #(?): A history for each nation will be added after the completion of the map on an alternate page by those who created the nation. # We just created a new world = Win. Signup Violently Calm (talk) 01:24, May 6, 2013 (UTC) -Kogasa Whipsnade (talk) 17:29, May 6, 2013 (UTC) The River Nile-2 (talk) 19:46, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Feudalplague (talk) 21:49, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Curator That'd be me! Violently Calm (talk) 23:31, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Nation List *Whipsnade (talk) 18:05, May 6, 2013 (UTC) **Nunavut *Violently Calm (talk) 23:09, May 6, 2013 (UTC) **Caucasian Shahdom **Republic of Mozambique **Empire of Liberty **Athenian Empire **Persian Empire **Kingdom of Alania **Republic of Egypt **Antarctic Union **Socotran Democratic State *-Kogasa **Korean Empire **Republic of Thailand **Republic of Vietnam **Republic of China **Republic of Tatarstan **Kingdom of Sweden-Norway **Republic of Finland **Republic of Srivijaya **Vijayanagara Republic **Republic of North India **State of Burma **Socialist Republic of the Netherlands **Mongolia **Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia *The River Nile-2 (talk) 19:47, May 7, 2013 (UTC) **Moroccan Empire *Feudalplague (talk) 21:49, May 13, 2013 (UTC) **Empire of Brazil Announcements Current Map Turn 1 ''' Moorish-Wolouf Empire' *Capital: Nouakchott *Other major cities- Dakar, Niamey, Tombouctou and Gao *Government Type: Absolute Emirate *Leader: Emir Abdulah Mohamed Brigi Ali Bin-Abulah *Date of Founding: 1667CE *Major Religions: Sunni Islam, Animists and Catholic Christians **Other religions: Shia Islam and Protestant Christians *Literacy rate: 75%. *Main export: Groundnuts, millet, iron and uranium *Main imports: Vehicles, oil, technology and meat. *Population: 22,450,000 *Military Personnel: 12,000. *Major Ethnic Groups: Maure (Moor), Hausa, Wolouf, Faluni, Fulfulde, Mossi, Fula, Mandinka, Tuareg, Arabs and Berber. *Official Languages: Hayassa Arabic, Maure (Moor), Hausa, Wolouf, Faluni, Fula, Fulfulde, Dioula, Bambara. **Other Languages: Spanish, Portuguese and Libyan Arabic. *Motto: "One people, one land, one faith, one goal." *National sport(s): Soccer and camel racing. *Short national history- It was founded by the local Moorish tribes in Nouakchott, who started a jihad under Abulah Bin Koussi in 1667. He drove to unify his people and end conflict with the near by rival Wolouf and Tuareg tribes. After defeating, Islamifying and unifying the Wolof in 1the 1680s activity picked up and the Ringbat were assimilated on the Saharan coast during the 1690s. A mixture of moral enlightenment, generosity and Islamic values helped bring the Tuareg, Arabs, Mossi and Berber in to the fold by 1765. Dakar became a seat of learning and a place for scholars to flourish in from 1770 to 1925. The Moorish coast, Dakar and Nouakchott were greatly enhance and agriculture was enhanced by heavy irrigation in these arias between 1759 and 1852. The Faluni chose to assimilate there city states in to the Moorish Empire it after the Moorish economic boom of 1775-1875. The boom was caused by controlling the regional camel routs across the Sahara and part of the regional salt trade. The Fula, Fulfulde, Dioula and Bambara of the lower and mid Niger river vally were largely defeated between 1852 and 1872 after a trade dispute. The expanding and hostile Hausa tribes and city states of the upper Niger River Valley fought it out and were suppressed between 1854 and 1882. Moorish Islamic scholars flourished in Tombouctou and Gao from 1875 to 1925, promoting good cattle rearing methods, healthy living and moral integrity. Inland crop failures hit it hard in 1875, 1925, 1935, 1965, 1975, 1985 and 1995. Modernisation occurred between 1920 and 1980. Niamey and Dackar were heavily overhauled in the 1980's. Uranium and iron have been mined modestly and are a principle source of overseas income. The wise Emir Abdulah Mohamed Brigi Ali Bin-Abulah came to power in 1987 at the age of 27, when his father, Ali died of heart failure. The Emir is a popular and unifying figure. There were recent Tuareg, Dioula, Wolouf and Hausa separatist and tribalism riots after the drought and crop failure of 2005, but these ere soon crushed by the army, with popular support. A flood also hit Dakar and caused some damage in 2008. As of 2010, it has a social and scientific development level similar to OTL Algeria. 'Korean Empire (대한제국 Daehan Jeguk) *Capital: Seoul *Other major cities: Pyongyang, Busan, Daegu, Dokyo *Government: Unitary Parliamentary Democracy under Constitutional Monarchy *Empress: Yi Hae-won *Prime Minister: Park Geun-hye *State Religion: Taoism **Other Religions: Buddhism, Shinto, Confucianism *Official Language: Korean **Recognised regional languages: Japanese, Chinese *Ethnic Groups: Koreans, Japanese, Manchurians *Founded: 1897 *History: Sometime during the Three Kingdoms of Korea Era, Goguryeo managed to strengthen itself and did fairly well to defend its lands. Later by the 600s Goguryeo managed to conquer Baekje and Silla and unified the Korean Peninsula. Since then, the Koreans managed to defend itself from Chinese, and later Mongol, invasions quite well. Later during the Joseon Dynasty, the Koreans experienced their own Renaissance Era. By 1592 the Joseon Dynasty faced invasion by the recently unified Japan, however, the Koreans managed to defeat the Japanese invaders and even annex Kyushu from them. By the 1800s the Joseon Dynasty went through industrialisation and become one of the major powers in East Asia. By 1860, the Tokugawa Shogunate would try to invade Korea again, which not only lead to the Shogunate's defeat, but would also face complete annexation by Korea. By 1897, the Joseon Dynasty was succeeded by the Korean Empire. '''Caucasian Shahdom *Capital: Baku *Other Major Cities: Tbilisi, Kutais, Pyatigorsk *Government: Absolute Shahdom *Ruler: Reza Shah *State Religion: Sufi Islam **Other Religion(s): Orthodox, Shia *Official Language: Caucasian *Ethnic Group(s): Caucasians, Persians, Turks, Armenians *Motto: "A refuge to all" *National Sport(s): Baseball *National Pastime: Mountain Climbing *Main Exports: Copper, gold, diamonds, alloys, alcohol, refined oil, computers. *Main Imports: Raw minerals, foods. *Founded: 1041 *History: Before the Il-Khanate arrived to Persia the Caucasus region was split among Georgia, Byzantium and Persia. When the Seljuks initially arrived and began conquering the Persian states many fled to Caucasus region, which due to the mountainous terrain was unattractive to the Turkish horsemen. Eventually, the main population of the the newly-formed Azerbaijan was Persian, as well as Georgia and Byzantine Caucasus. When the Ill-Khanate came the process repeated itself, with even more Persians fleeing as well as many Turkish peoples fled as well. Eventually a new culture being a mix of Turkish, Armenian, Georgian, and Persian formed being Caucasian, and many elements of each culture being implemented into the newly-formed culture, with the Arabic alphabet even being used for the language, and eventually the more-powerful Georgians managed to conquer lands from the collapsing Byzantines and all of Azerbaijan. More recently the nation managed to undergo full industrialization by 1860, and during the eruption of Sufisim it stuck strongly in the nation. Though the nation's religion is Sufism, it is very lax and only goes as far as claiming the Shah is the leader of Sufism, though Sharia law is not imposed. Turn 2 'Republic of Thailand (สาธารณรัฐประเทศไทย ''S̄āṭhārṇrạṭ̄h Pratheṣ̄thịy) *Capital: Krung Thep *Other major cities: Singapore, Phnom Penh *Government: Parliamentary Republic *President: Yingluck Shinawatra *Prime Minister: Abhisit Vejjajiva *State Religion: Buddhism **Other Religions: Hinduism *Official Language: Thai **Recognised regional languages: Burmese, Cambodian *Ethnic Groups: Thai, Burmese, Cambodian *Founded: 1991 *History: In 1548, King Worawongsathirat of the Ayutthaya Kingdom managed to avoid being assassinated and went on to rule for a few years. By the 1550s, he would annex a few of the vassal states, and would put emphasis in building up the military. In doing so, by 1564, Siam went on to defeat the Taungoo Dynasty and annex some parts of their land, and ended up vassalising the rest. King Worawongsathirat died of natural causes by 1569 and was succeeded by Maha Thammarachathirat. Later on, the Ayutthaya Kingdom went on to conquer the Malay Peninsula around 1605 during the rule of Naresuan. The Ayutthaya Kingdom from then on managed to defend and keep hold of its lands, especially from foreign invaders. Unfortunately, by 1918, the Ayutthaya Kingdom experienced a Communist Revolution and was succeeded by Soviet Thailand. During Communist rule, Thailand experienced rapid industrialisation and the economy became highly centralised. From 1936 until 1940, the nation would experience the Great Purge campaign under Thakin Than Tun's leadership. Shortly after Thakin Than Tun death in 1968, new General Secretary Thanom Kittikachorn went on to establish a more market-oriented mixed economy. Finally by 1991 Soviet Thailand was dissolved and was succeeded by the Republic of Thailand. ''Greater Florida *Capital: Miami *Other major cities- Pensacola, Tallahassee, Mobile, Biloxi, Fort Negro and Tampa. *Government Type: Democratic republic *Leader: Juan Jose Ironhorse *Date of Founding: 1752CE *Major Religions: Roman Catholic **Other religions: Local Native American beliefs *Literacy rate: 85%. *Main export: Fruits, fish, chemicals, soft-wood planks, ships and furniture. *Main imports: Vehicles, oil, steel, technology and meat. *Population: 32,450,000 *Military Personnel: 124,000. *Major Ethnic Groups: Seminole, Chickasaw, black African (Negros) and Spanish. *Official Languages: Seminole, Chickasaw and Spanish. **Other Languages: English and French. *Motto: "Viva Florida!" *National sport(s): Soccer and baseball. *Short national history- After 200 years of Europe miss rule the local Seminole, Chickasaw, Negros and Spanish grew to resent European rule. They rebelled against the various nations of Europe who had forts in their land, under Gen. Juan Aznar in 1752. In 1767 things improved with the opening of trade with the Moorish-Wolouf Empire. Development was slow until about 1850, when Miami became a major regional port and the European nations had finally made peace with Florida. Both the railways and farming would expand quickly between 1859 and 1872. Immigration from Europe would boost the economy and last between 1860 and 1930. Civil rights were given to the blacks in 1902 and democratisation occurred in 1903. Miami and Tampa became major industrial centers in the economic boom of the 1920s and are both major ports and ship yards. Chemicals, timber and fishing have become more important since 1964. President Ironhorse came to office in 2005 and is the most popular leader to date since he has a deep commitment to helping his people and irradicating malaria. It is like OTL Argentina on developmental and scientific levels. 'Republic of Mozambique (República de Moçambique)' *Capital: Mozambique *Other Major Cities: Annatnaviru, Mahajanga, Beira, Toasmino''' ' *Government: Republic' ' *State Religion: None *Official Languages: Portuguese, Malagasy *Ethnic Group(s): Malagasy, Afrikaaners, Africans *National Sport(s): Hunting, Soccer *National Pastime: Soccer *Main Exports: Spices, Leather, Lumber *Imports: Vehicles, Computers, Machinery *Formation: 1974 *Third World Country *History: Mozambique was once Great Zimbabwe, which was a great civilization in south-east Africa, which was literally blown up by the Portuguese. During the Scramble for Africa Portugal began colonization of Madagascar, and the primitive and fractured Malagasy peoples were barely able to defend themselves. This resulted in their colonization. In 1974 an independence movement started, allowing for the nation to become independent. Despite being two parts of the Mozambique channel and different culture groups the cultures worked as one in their independence movement and became independent as one, and to remove the unfortunate possibility of lack of representation by certain cultures an equal amount of representatives are from Mozambique Mainland and Madagascar. 'Moroccan Empire (الإمبراطورية المغربية ) *Capital: Marrakesh *Other major cities- Rabat, Fez, Cadiz and Casablanca *Government Type: Democratic constitutional monarchy *Leader: King Abdul Ali Bin-Abulla *Date of Founding: 1483CE *Major Religions: Sunni Islam **Other religions: Christian and Jews *Literacy rate: 87%. *Main export: Fruits, figs, fish, corks, fertilizer, camels and mercury. *Main imports: Vehicles, oil, coal, chemicals, technology and meat. *Population: 24,450,000 *Military Personnel: 54,000. *Major Ethnic Groups: Arab, Berber, Jews, Gitarno Gypsies and Spanish. *Official Languages: Arab, Berber and Spanish. **Other Languages: Maure, English, Hebrew and Portuguese. *Motto: "Ull Allah Akbar" *National sport(s): Cricket and camel racing. *History: In the face of the colapse of the Islamic emirate in Iberia; Morocco, Andalusia, Algarve and remnants of Granada unifyed and did not splintered up in 1483. Morocco held on to both the Emirate of Granada and Andalucia in 1513. The Christians were held at bay and over the next 100 years the country upgraded itself and retook the Algarve in 1613. Fez and Cadiz became the intellectual home of many physicians, alchemists and wise men of scripture. A conflict with the Ringbat Arabs in the Sahara over trade routes was along and painful one. It lasted from 1623 to 1643. Madeira was invaded in 1635 and Funchal church became a mosque in 1645. Later The Canary islands fell to Morocco in 1647. Expatiation was finished with the annexing of Long Island in 1651. Things were bad in the 1720-1725 famine and the 1772-1773 Casablanca floods. A heavy sea battle with the navy of there traditional opponents in the Iberian Peninsular lead to a narrow victory for Morocco in 1812. The year 1857 was a time of enlightenment, the termination of official hostilitys with Europe and growth of the fisheries and fishing industry. Peace was finally made with the European nations in 1908 with the treaty of Cadiz. Roads and railways rapidly spread between 1909 and 1932. Low level mercury mining began in Andalusia and Granada in 1938. Cadiz, Fez, Casablanca and Marrakesh airports were all built in 1958. Potash was heavily mined on the border with the Moorish-Wolouf Empire since 1964. The King had yielded off to the many pro-democracy rallies of the 1960's and set up a constitutional monarchy. A democratic, secular, right wing parliament was elected ever since that. The economy has grown sharply since 1975. Casablanca, Rabat, Funchal, Prior-de-Luge and Fez are major tourist resorts. Cadiz is a major port, dockyard and fertilizer production zone. '''Turn 3 'Empire of Liberty' *Capital: Washington D.C. *Other Major Cities: San Francisco, Los Angeles, Detroit, NYC, Ottawa *Government: Constitutional Empire *State Religion: None *Major Religions: Protestantism *Official Language: English *Ethnic Group(s): ALL OF THEM *National Pastime: Baseball *National Bird: Bald Eagle *Main Exports: Guns, Computers, Freedom *Imports: Raw minerals *Formation: 1776 *First World Country *Motto: "Liberty and Freedom for All!" *History: After the successful Imperial War for Freedom (OTL Revolutionary War) George Washington accepted the offer to become king. After fighting the Tories and gaining freedom though, he was much against oppression, and demanded a strict constitution that would limit his abilities and the government's. In order to keep freedom further he also made a second position for president that would share power with him and have 75% of it. Later, the Empire conquered parts of Canada after the War of 1812 which was extremely successful, and also received money from Britain which was the original plan. In the epilogue of the Mexican War, the nation also demanded greater lands after the astonishing victory of the Empire. After thee Imperial-Spanish War the nation received the Philippines from Spain, and managed to put down the revolt brewing in it. In more recent years the Empire sends ultimatums to countries that limit the peoples' freedoms to strictly and has a weak government in the nation itself, giving most power to the states, and has the most powerful military in the world. 'Republic of Vietnam (Việt Nam Cộng Hòa)' *Capital: Saigon *Other major cities: Hanoi *Government: Presidential republic *President: Tran Thi Hoa Ry *Prime Minister: Nguyễn Tấn Dũng *Major Religions: Taoism, Buddhism, Hinduism *Official Language: Vietnamese **Recognised regional languages: Lao *Ethnic Groups: Vietnamese, Lao *Founded: 1955 *History: During the rule of Le Thanh Tong, he managed to unify the majority of Vietnam and managed to conquer all of OTL Vietnam by the time of his death. However his successors still caused the downfall of the Lê Dynasty. By the time the Mạc Dynasty was installed in 1527, they went on to rebuild the fallen Empire. By 1600 all of Vietnam was reunified, and parts of Laos were also conquered in the process. Vietnam also remained allied with the Ayutthaya Kingdom up until 1918 when Siam experienced a Communist Revolution. By 1950, the Nguyen Dynasty was severely weakened and later fell into a civil war between the Communists and the Republicans. With the Korean Empire's aid, the Republicans managed to win and the Republic of Vietnam was established in 1955. Vietnam managed to rebuild itself well since the civil war and is today one of the Asian Dragons. 'Nunavut' *Capital: Edmonton *Other major cities- Calgarie and St Jon's *Government Type: Democratic republic *Leader: John Ian Makinley *Date of Founding: 1815CE *Major Religions: Christian **Other religions: Local beliefs *Literacy rate: 97%. *Main export: Uranium, seals, oil shale, coal, wheat and timber. *Main imports: Vehicles, chemicals, technology and food. *Population: 15,5000,000 *Military Personnel: 25,000 *Major Ethnic Groups: Scots, English, Native American, French, Irish and Inuit *Official Languages:Scots Gaelic, English, Native American and Inuit **Other Languages: French *Motto: "Ice and timber!" *National sport(s): Darts *History: The Scots Canadians and Inuit formed the nation in 1815. They fortified the territory against further American expansion. Agriculture and forestry slowly expanded over the next 100 years. The agricultural land sustained them until the discovery of coal in 1860. The 1870-1930 coal boom saw the expatiation of road, rail and mining. Agriculture expanded across the prairies and wheat became an export by 1900. Development was fast in the Euro-immigrant years of 1880-1930, which lead to the economic and mining boom of 1890-1920. Infrastructure had expanded heavy between 1910 and 1980 with help from Europe. Uranium became a major export in 1965 and oil shale became a major export in 1975. They provide oil in exchange for ships from Florida since 1975. The unusually heavy winter blizzards that occurred between 1999 and 2007 did cause some problems in the far north and Calgary, but the damage was soon fixed. The country is on the same level as OTL Australia. (I'm leaving for a while to tend to some other Wikis). Turn 4 'Republic of China (中華民國 ''Zhōnghuá Mínguó) *Capital: Nanjing *Other major cities: Shanghai, Macau, Beijing *Government: Unitary Semi-Presidential Constitutional Republic *President: Tsai Ing-wen *Premier: Ma Ying-jeou *Major Religions: Taoism, Buddhism, Confucianism *Official Language: Chinese **Recognised regional languages: Tibetan *Ethnic Groups: Chinese, Tibetans *Founded: 1912 *History: By the Song Dynasty during Emperor Shenzong's rule, Zhezong dies at birth which leads to another one of Shenzong's sons succeeding him as Emperor in 1085. The Song Dynasty would grow strong afterwards as the new Emperor would have a strong focus on improving the military. By the time around the Mongol invasions, the Song Dynasty were partially successful in keeping out the Mongol invaders, and were able to avoid being completely overrun by them. Soon when the Mongol Empire had fractured into four separate Khanates/Empires, the Song Dynasty took this advantage and invaded the Yuan Khanate. This led to Chinese victory, and the former Yuan Khanate was brought under Chinese rule. The Song Dynasty would later be succeeded by the Ming Dynasty in 1368. In 1644, the rebellion led by Li Zicheng was unsuccessful, and the Ming soldiers were able to crush the rebellion. The Ming Dynasty would then begin to industrialise by around the 1860s later becoming one of the major powers in East Asia, alongside Korea. By 1912, the Ming Dynasty became succeeded by the Republic of China. Since then, China would then rise to become one of the world's superpowers and having the second largest economy. '''Athenian Empire (Αθηναϊκή Ηγεμονία 'Athi̱naïkí̱ I̱gemonía) *Capital: Athens *Other Major Cities: Sparta, Thebese, Benghazi, Tripoli, Tunis, Byzantium *Government: Mod Rule *Official Religion: None *Major Religions: Christian Orthodoxy *Official Language(s): Greek *Ethnic Groups: Maghreb, Turks, Greeks *Founded: 509 BCE *First World Country *National Pastime: Sailing *Main Exports: Wine, olives, boats *Imports: Raw materials *Motto: "Standing the Tests of Time" *History: During the Peloponesian Wars Athens invaded Sicily to capture Syracusa and form an outward empire while being bogged down in Greece by the Spartans. Alsabbiedies was called back to Athens for reasons unknown to him and was executed for sacrilege, not allowing him to betray himself to the Spartans. The Athenians captured Syracusa, then Malta, Sardinia, Corsica, Crimea, Baleares, Crete, and Cyprus, and had enough power to defeat the Spartans. After this the Athenians managed to unite the rest of Greece and the Aegean, and Anatolia under their rule, and later even Libya. When the Romans came they were unable to conquer mainland Greece but got most of their other holdings. When Rome fell it left the Greeks, Persians, and Byzantines fighting, and when the Arabs came Greece saw her chance and managed to retake most lost lands but the Arabs were to strong to retake the rest of Anatolia, but managed to keep the Muslims at bay for the rest of history. In more recent years managed to fully industrialized by 1810 and even held small colonies in the Caribbean. Is one of the strongest nations in the world and well respected. 'Slav Republic (Cлавянские Pеспублики Slavyanskiye Respubliki)' *'Capital: Novgorod *Other major cities: Moscow, Kiev, and St. Petersburg *Government: Presidential Republic *Official Religion: Orthodox Christianity *Major Religions: Catholicism *Official Languages(s): Slavic *Ethnc Groups: Slavs *Founded: 6th Century *Main Exports: Coal, Iron, Silver *Imports: Fruit, Oil *Motto: "Freedom for Our People" *History: A Slavic tribesman in an area around Moscow, who seeked unity for his people, decided to try and unify the nearby tribes. He gained large support, and within a few battles was proven to be a genius commander. After unifying the tribes in Russia, moved West to unite the Slav tribes in modern-day Poland and Belarus. With successful campaigns their, he start a campaign in Ukraine. He also was successful there, and won a majority of territory their. After that, he decided to move North and settle in the area of OTL Novgorod. He ruled from there, and also proved an excellent statesmen. This is what laid the foundations of the Slav Republic, which was than a despotic monarchy. That tribesman never knew that his empire would last until the modern day. Turn 5 'Republic of Tatarstan (Татарстан Республикасы, ''Tatarstan Respublikası) *Capital: Kazan *Government: Presidential Republic *President: Rustam Minnikhanov *Major Religions: Islam **Other Religions: Buddhism *Official Languages(s): Tatar *Ethnic Groups: Tatars *Founded: 1920 *Motto: "Bez Buldırabız! (We can!)" *History: The Khanate of Kazan, after its establishment, managed to strengthen itself and since then would be able to defend its own lands from invaders. They also fought a brief war against the Slavs by around 1552, which resulted in Tatar victory. By 1600, the Khanate expanded into other lands. In 1920, the Khanate of Kazan was succeeded by the Republic of Tatarstan. Since then, Tatarstan developed into a regional power. '''Persian Empire (امپراتوری فارسی ) *Capital: Persepolis *Other Major Cities: Tabriz, Tehran, Shiraz *Government: Shahdom *Major Religions: Shia, Zoroastriansim *State Religion: None *Official Language(s): Arabic, Farsi *Ethnic Groups: Persians, Arabs, Afghanis, Baluchis, Turks *Founded: 1398 *National Pastime: Hiking *Main Exports: Opium, Refined Petroleum, Saffron, Spices/Herbs, Awesome Rugs *Imports: Food, Water, Raw Materials *Second World Country *History: Alexander the Great began a conquest of the great Achamaeid Dynasty of Persia, taking cities and making an empire far and wide, but when there was Persepolis he treated it like all other cities. When he died the Seculic Dynasty ruled over Persia for a great time. When the Arabs invaded they managed to take much of Western Persia and converted it to Islam, but the eastern regions remained and stayed adamantly Zoroastrian, and remained so throughout time.As the Il-Khanate flooded in it destroyed just about everything a formed a new empire. When the Timurids came they conquered much of the Il-Khanate, but after years of the Timurids invading a unknown land against soldiers with equal numbers and strengths the Il-Khanate prevailed. Later the Muzzafarid family revolted around modern-day Hormuz, and managed to gain much strength and supports throughout the Empire. Eventually they overthrow the foreign Mongol khan and put in a Persian Shah. In more recent years the nation has been very reliant on its own heritage, and with China making a eastern-focused approach and is very much against Western culture. The nation fully modernized by 1905 and secularized in 1935. Turn 6 'Kingdom of Sweden-Norway (Konungariket Sverige-Norge)' *Capital: Stockholm *Government: Presidential Republic *President: Rossana Dinamarca *Official Languages(s): Swedish, Norwegian **Recognised regional languages: Greenlandic *Ethnic Groups: Swedes, Norwegians, Inuit *Founded: 1814 *History: Shortly after the fall of the Kalmar Union, Sweden begun building itself up and planned out another attempted union of Scandinavia. By around 1658 the Swedes managed to capture much of Scandinavia, along with Finland, Karelia, and the Kola Peninsula. However by 1721, the Swedish Empire would begin to break up with parts of Norway going to Denmark. The Swedes would fight against the Danes in 1813, and not only to bring Norway back under their control, but Greenland as well. Shortly after the victory, the Kingdom of Sweden-Norway was established and since then they have been neutral. 'Republic of Melanesia (Republik Melanesien)' *Capital: Hafen Bismark (OTL Port Moresby) *Other Major Cities: Rabaul, Arawa, Madang, Suva *Government: Republic *Major Religions: Catholicism *State Relgion: None *Official Language(s): German *Ethnic Group(s); Melanesians, Germans *Founded: 1919 *National Pastime: Hunting *Main Exports: Minerals, Timber, Bananas *Imports: Vehicles, electronics *Third World Country *History: Originally colonized by Germany in the early 1900s, Melanesia was completely under control of the Germans. After WW1 due to the Treaty of Versailles Melanesia was given its independence, making both Melanesia and Germany poorer. Due to the lack of German management the country wasn't managed properly, and it sunk into despair. In more recent years it is an active member of ASEAN and a member of NATO. Turn 7 'Republic of Finland (Suomen Tasavalta)' *Capital: Helsinki *Government: Presidential Republic *President: Mari Kiviniemi *Official Languages(s): Finnish *Ethnic Groups: Finns *Founded: 1918 *History: The Finns begun to develop their own Kingdom around 1000. For a while they managed to survive well until 1658 when the Swedes invaded and annexed all of Finland, Karelia, and the Kola Peninsula. However by 1721, the Swedish Empire would begin to break up and Finland managed to declare independence again. By 1750 however Finland was invaded and later annexed into the Slav Kingdom, and was under their rule until 1918 when the Finns successfully revolted. Since then, the Finns have been at peace and had improved relations with its neighbours. 'Kingdom of Alania' *Capital: Astrakhan *Government: Constitutional Elective Monarchy *State Religion: None *Major Religion(s): Orthodox Christianity *Official Language(s): Cuman *Founded: 1360 *Ethnic Group(s): Cumans *National Pastime: Horse Riding *Main Exports: Agriculture, Foodstuffs *Imports: Electronics, Vehicles *Third World Country *History: Most of Alania was once owned by the Cumans and was a center of commerce due to the trade post of Astrakhan. Then the Ozburg Turks attacked Cumania and managed to conquere most of it, but Alania was the last foothold of the Cumans. When the Mongols cames they destroyed the Turks and the remaining Cumans. The history of the Cumans was one of constant revolts and patriotism for some time until 1360 during the Great Troubles of the Golden Horde when the Cumans revolted and managed to gain actual independence. Turn 8 'Republic of Srivijaya (श्रीविजय गणराज्य ''Śrīvijaya Gaṇarājya)' *Capital: Palembang *Government: Presidential Republic *President: Nyoman Masriadi *Official Languages(s): Indonesian, Hindi *Major Religions: Mahayana Buddhism, Hinduism *Ethnic Groups: Indonesians *Founded: 1949 *History: Srivijaya managed to fight against foreign piracy and raids much better than OTL, and soon built themselves up to fight off any invaders as well. However, during the 1600s, the Ayutthaya Kingdom invaded Srivijaya to capture the Malay Peninsula. Following the loss, there was a rebellion occurring within the nation, however with Korea's help the rebellion was crushed. Srivijaya however managed to fight against European invasion and avoid colonisation by the Europeans, particularity the Dutch. Srivijaya went on to become a Republic around the 1940s, and is today a regional power. 'Republic of Egypt ('جمهورية مصر) *Capital: Cairo *Government: Presidential Republic *President: Mubarak *Official Language(s): Arabic, English *Major Religions: Sunni *Founded: 1953 *Main Exports: Figs, Dates, Crocodile Skins, Computers *Imports: Raw Materials, Vehicles *2nd World Country *History: Egypt was a great kingdom in ancient history, then a slave rebellion by the Mamluks occured, but this actually brought Egypt to a greater glory. The Mamluks competed directly with the Ottomans in the Levant region for some time, then were actually conquered by the Ottomans. Later, Egypt gained independance in 1917 witht the fall of the Ottomans only to be conquered once more by England. In 1953 the nation gained independance through rebellion, and regained the Suez Canal in 1957. In more recent years the nation managed to stop the Arab Spring from spreading further when protesters failed to have Mubarak removed from office. The nation has also had issues with Sudanese in the southern regions trying to gain independance. Turn 9 'Empire of Brazil ('I'''mpério do Brasil) Capital :Brasilia government: Constitutional Monarchy. Emperor: Santiago IV Population: 225 million Founded 1824 Founded in the fires of war and throwing off shackles of coloniation the Empire of Brazil has expanded across the majority of South America and continues to expand unless checked. With high literacy rates, an expansive economy, and a well armed military, the nation has managed to work its way into the common language of many nations and has become an economic powerhouse. Will the empire expand exponentially or will it sputter and die like so many before it. No Colonies in Africa. Uber implausible 'Vijayanagara Republic (विजयनगर गणराज्य ''Vijayanagara Gaṇarājya) *Capital: Vijayanagara *Government: Federal Parliamentary Constitutional Republic *President: Konijeti Rosaiah *Official Languages(s): Hindi, Kannada, Telugu, Tamil *Major Religions: Hinduism *Ethnc Groups: Indians *Founded: 1950 *History: The Vijayanagara Empire managed to keep itself together through most of the decades. Upon reaching its greatest extent by 1446, the next King would then have the nation strengthen up to maintain the lands. However, by around 1773, the British Empire invaded the Vijayanagara Empire and had conquered them by 1800. Vijayanagara would then remain under British rule, and united with northern India during the formation of the British Raj. By 1947, India declared independent, but fell into civil war almost immediately. Soon Vijayanagara managed to achieve its independence again by 1950. '''Altaic Horde *Capital: Perm *Government: Tribal Federation *Official Language(s): Altaic *Major Religion(s): Maheyana Buddhism *Founded: 1227 *Main Exports: Raw Materials, Lumber, Horses *Imports: Computers, Vehicles, Wool *National Pastime: Hunting *3rd World Country *History: After the death of Ghengis Khan the northern Altaic peoples left and fractured into tribes. Eventually small nations began to form out of tribes and then larger ones. Eventually the Slavs began to expand eastward after the dissolution of the Golden Horde. Once the Slavs managed to conquer several Altaic domains the Altaics agreed to form a coalition against the Slavs. Wars were fought for many years over various reasons which all lead to the same one: culture and land. Eventually the Altaics managed to regain much of the lost land and the borders returned to roughly their original pose. Turn 10 'Republic of North India (उत्तर भारत गणराज्य ''Uttara Bhārata Gaṇarājya)' *Capital: New Delhi *Government: Federal Parliamentary Constitutional Republic *President: Manmohan Singh *Official Languages(s): Hindi, Nepali, Bengal *Major Religions: Hinduism *Ethnc Groups: Indians *Founded: 1947 *History: During the rule of the Maratha Empire, the Chattrapathi managed to strengthen their lands and soon led an invasion of the weakening Mughal Empire. Soon by the 1820s the Mughals are defeated by the Maratha, and peace soon followed. However, by around 1820, the Maratha Empire was invaded by the British Empire, just twenty years after the British conquest of Vijayanagara. The former Maratha Empire would then remain under British rule, and united with Vijayanagara during the formation of the British Raj. By 1947, India declared independent, but fell into civil war almost immediately. India failed to keep Vijayanagara from breaking away, which soon led to Vijayanagara's independence in 1950. 'Antarctic Union'' ''(Antarkta Unio) *Capital: Esperanza *Government: Presidential Federation *Official Language(s): Esperanto *Major Language(s): English, French *Major Religions: Christianity *Cultural Influences: France, UK, Global. *Official Religion: None *Founded: 1988 *Main Exports: Fish, Electronics *Imports: Food, Machinery *Population: 9,800 *3rd World Country *National Pastime: Fishing *History: In 1988 the United Kingdom and France granted independence to the Falklands Islands as well as smaller arctic islands. The small nation had few things happen for some time. Eventually a migration of anarchists from across the glove formed a group and migrates to northern Antarctica to carve out a home away from the rest of the world. Due to the amount of immigrants from all across the world the Antarctic Union decided the global culturally-neutral language of Esperanto to be the official language. Eventually the other Antarctic Islands including the Falklands decided to form a union to the benefit of them all. Currently the nation's major plans is to expand southward and increase population. Turn 11 '''Socotran Democratic State *Capital: Hediboh *Government: Mob Rule *Official Language(s): Arabic *Major Language(s): Arabic, English *Major Religion(s): Chiristianity *Cultural Influences: Arabic, English *Official Religion: None *Founded: 1968 *Main Exports: Fish *Imports: Almost Everything *Third World Country *National Pastime: Hiking *History: A small island community that was colonized started by Yemeni colonials in ancient times. Later the populace was converted to Christianity by one of the Apostles. Later conquered by England and granted independence. 'State of Burma' *Capital: Sittwe *Government: Unitary Presidential Constitutional Republic *Official Language(s): Burmese *Major Religion(s): Buddhism *President: Thein Sein *Founded: 1991 *History: Burma has been a small nation for many years, and had conflicts with both the Siamese and Indian Kingdoms. Burma managed to stay independent up until 1849, when they were conquered by the British. Since then they've been a part of the British Raj, and later North India up until 1991 when they managed to vote for independence. Turn 12 'Islamic Republic of Kurdestan' *Capital: Mosul *Government: Theocratic Presidential Republic *Official Language(s): Arabic, Farsi *Major Religion(s): Sunni Islam *Cultural Influences: Arabic, Persian *Official Religion: Sunni Islam *Founded: 1918 *Main Exports: Raw Materials, unrefined petroleum *Imports: Vehicles, Weapons, Electronics *Third World Country *National Pastime: Baseball *History: Following the collapse of the Ottomans the region was a chaotic clusterfuck. Persia was also extremely destabalized by this, and the UK attempting to cut them into many smaller states was not helping. Eventually the Sunni Kurdes revolted against the Shi'ite and Persian rulers, forming the Islamic Republic of Kurdestan. 'Socialist Republic of the Netherlands (Socialistische Republiek van Nederland)' *Capital: Amsterdam *Government: Marxist–Leninist Socialist State *Official Language(s): Dutch *Major and Official Religion: Atheism *Founded: 1920 *President: Rik Grashoff *History: The Netherlands were fine up until 1831. The Dutch managed to defeat the Belgian rebels for the most part and managed to keep them for a while longer. By 1871 the Netherlands and Germany fought a major conflict, in which the Dutch won and gained some land from Germany. Shortly after the First World War the Netherlands suffered a revolution and soon the Socialist Republic of the Netherlands was established. By 1945 Wallonia declared independence from the Netherlands. Turn 13 'Mongolia (Монгол Улс ''Mongol Uls) *Capital: Ulan Bator *Government: Parliamentary Republic *Official Language(s): Mongolian *Major Religions: Buddhism, Taoism *Founded: 1912 *President: Tsakhiagiin Elbegdorj *History: The Mongol Empire invaded the Song Dynasty around 1235. However due to the strength of Song China, the Mongols were only successful in taking only parts of China. Upon the Mongol Empire's collapse, the Yuan Khanate was established as one of the successors. A few months later, however, Song China invaded the Yuan Khanate, and managed to conquer them and was thus annexed into China. Mongolia would then remain a part of China until 1912, in which they were granted independence from China. '''Kazakh Khanate (Kazak Hanlığı) *Capital: Astana *Government: Elective Constitutional monarchy *Official Language(s): Kazakh *Major Religion(s): Tenrgism, Zoroastrianism *Cultural Influences: Persian, Turkish, Mongolian *Founded: 1297 *Main Export(s): Electronics, Vehicles, Apples, Fertilizer *Main Import(s): Weapons *2nd World Country *National Pastime: Soccer *History: Once the Great Khan died the Kazakh people immediately declared independance. They later invaded the Timurids that were located in Persia and managed to take much of Eastern Persia, which was also the region in which Zoroastrianism was most predominant. Eventually the Khan himself coverted to Zoroastrianism and began to spread it amongst his people. Turn 14 '''Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (Социјалистичка Федеративна Република Југославија ''Socijalistička Federativna Republika Jugoslavija) *Capital: Belgrade *Government: Marxist–Leninist Single-Party Federal Republic *President: Nataša Radulović *Official Languages(s): Serbo-Croatian, Macedonian, Slovene *Major Religions: None *Ethnc Groups: Serbians, Slovenes, Croatians, Bosnians, Macedonians *Founded: 1935 *History: Before the formation of Yugoslavia the Balkans were divided between Serbia, Croatia, and later Austria-Hungary. Upon the collapse of Austria-Hungary in 1918, Slovenia and Croatia declared independence. In 1919, Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia, and Serbia decided to unite into the Kingdom of Yugoslavia. However the Kingdom was fairly weak and by 1935 a Revolution took place. The Kingdom was overthrown and soon the Kingdom of Yugoslavia was succeeded by the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. Shortly afterwards, Yugoslavia was strengthened and undergone rapid industrialisation. By the time Italy invaded Yugoslavia in 1940, the Yugoslavs managed to keep them at bay. By 1942 Italy was defeated in Yugoslavia, and had ceded a slice of land. After the war Yugoslavia went on to become a Regional Power. Category:Map Game Category:World Game Category:Map Games Category:DI Category:Maps Category:Defunct Map Games Category:The World